


My Charade Is The Event Of The Season

by LadyShadowphyre



Series: Sastiel Love Week 5 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is Not Oblivious, F/M, Jimmy Novak makes a brief appearance, M/M, Protective Ruby, Ruby Is A Troublemaker, Sam Winchester is Sir Not Appearing, but he doesn't really need to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 21:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12713535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyShadowphyre/pseuds/LadyShadowphyre
Summary: Ruby drops by to give Castiel some helpful but misleading information about Sam.





	My Charade Is The Event Of The Season

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fae-and-night (goodgirlgonegeek16)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodgirlgonegeek16/gifts).



> Day Four: Angst

**C** ASTIEL WAS RARELY given to particularly strong emotions. At least, that was what he had believed, although some of his siblings had disagreed with his assessment. Therefore, he was rather discomfited by the surge of anger that went through him when he met with the Winchesters and noticed an increase in the level of demonic taint and a vivid red mark just at the collar line of Sam Winchester's shirt. As a result, he was rather more brusque with them than usual and took his leave of them more quickly, landing one town over from where he had left and feeling decidedly off-kilter by the entire experience.

He had been made aware, prior to receiving his orders to return to Earth and guide Dean Winchester in fulfilling his destiny, that Sam had been sexually intimate with the demon Ruby as well as drinking her blood. As the human saying went, however, it was one thing to know intellectually and quite another thing to see physical evidence of their congress painted so starkly across Sam's flesh. The anger swelled and churned in his Grace at the recollection, and he had to make a conscious effort not to let his wings bristle with his indignant displeasure. He had thought, upon speaking with Sam that night after Samhain, that he had impressed upon the human how dangerous using his powers was, but clearly he should have spoken more on the dangers of using demon blood as an amplifier.

There was also the matter of the other information which had come to light. Without the presence or influence of Ruby's blood within him, Sam Winchester could see Castiel's wings, something that should not be possible for any human who was not meant to be his True Mate. It felt strangely like a betrayal for Sam to return to Ruby's thrall (and her bed) after that night, despite no promises being made between them. Castiel had not even spoken to Sam about what seeing his wings meant, never quite finding the opportune moment to do so until it was too late to stop the demon from seducing him back into her claws, and with Ruby's blood coursing through him once more Sam's vision of Castiel's wings had faded.

"Well, you look a brooding mess," a feminine voice spoke up from behind him. Castiel turned, and felt his wings mantling behind him aggressively. The humans had a saying, "Speak of the Devil and he will appear," and it seemed most apt to have it come to mind as he glowered at the very demon who plagued his thoughts.

"Begone, demon," he growled, fingers itching to draw his blade or just to smite the dark and twisted temptress before him to rid Sam of her influence...

"Well, that's not very nice," Ruby said, her human body's features twisting into a pout. "And here I am trying to do my good deed for the century by talking to you, but if you don't want to listen it's no skin off my nose."

"It would be skin off your vessel's nose, not your own," Castiel harrumphed, though the word "vessel" sat ill on his tongue in reference to the body she wore. It drew uncomfortable parallels between the necessity for demons and angels to possess a human to move among them, though angels at least required the permission of their vessels first. Demons showed no such courtesy.

"Might as well be my nose," Ruby said with a shrug of one shoulder, flipping the long brown hair behind herself pointedly. "All me in here, after all. Sam insisted."

Castiel paused. "What do you mean?"

"Wanna hear what I have to say after all, huh?" Ruby smirked. "It's like this, feathers. Sam's been possessed by a demon before. Azazel's daughter, in fact. Real bitch who's taken to calling herself Meg. So he knows  _ intimately _ what it feels like to have one of us slide inside, wrap our nasty little demon filaments all around that brightly glowing soul of his, take complete control over his body and force it to act against his will, all while he's powerless to do anything but watch and feel the blood of his possessor's victims on his own hands."

"I am aware of the disgusting nature of your possession of your hosts, demon," Castiel growled at her, wings flaring open and Grace flaring.

"Are you?" Ruby challenged, looking unimpressed with his display. "Are you also aware that there's  _ no difference _ between what that bitch Meg did with Sam and what you've done with that poor man in there?"

Castiel reeled back. "That was not... it was not the same, not at all! She took him by force, without his consent, not..."

"So because Mister Salaryman in there with a wife and family and job  _ consented _ , that somehow makes it okay that you're  _ completely overturning his life _ ?" Ruby asked pointedly. "At least I'm riding around in a coma patient with a shiny certificate of brain death from an accredited hospital. Or, well, they were until their coma patient suddenly woke up, but that's not my problem. Keeping Sam happy is, and that means I walk around in this empty sack of bones expending more energy to keep it going than I would have to with the soul still in residence, because Sam wouldn't touch me with a ten foot pole otherwise."

"Why are you even speaking of this to me?" Castiel asked suspiciously, narrowing his eyes at the demon. She seemed sincere, and she had made some uncomfortably good points, but she was a demon. What did she have to gain from any of this?

"Because I know Sam can see your wings, angelcakes," Ruby drawled, freezing Castiel in place with shock. "And unlike that naive little boy, I happen to know what that means, and I know it must gall you that he keeps coming back to me when he could have you... if only you weren't something he can't touch."

A buzzing sounded from somewhere on Ruby's person while Castiel stood dazed with horror from her words. She pulled a small folding cell phone from inside her jacket and flipped it open, her lips smirking as she looked at the screen.

"Sam's asking to meet up," she said breezily and quite unnecessarily as Castiel stared at her, stone-faced. "You must've been really awful to him earlier if he can't wait to see me until tomorrow night. Toodles~!" she added, fluttering her fingers at him in an insouciant farewell and vanished in a puff of air and the stench of sulphur.

_ She's not entirely wrong _ , Jimmy Novak spoke up from where he hovered, cradled as carefully as Castiel could manage against his Grace, connected and still at least somewhat protected.  _ But I don't think she was entirely right, either. _

_ It is no matter, _ Castiel answered as he spread his wings and flew further away from the town and the Winchesters.  _ Even if Sam could bring himself to reach for me, I will not engage with him in any way that would discomfit you while we are joined thus. Your vows to your wife will remain unbroken. I... am sorry to have pulled you away from her and your daughter. _

_ Being your vessel is helping save the word, _ Jimmy argued firmly.  _ It sucks, but at least I'm helping somehow. Don't worry about me. _

Castiel did not reply.


End file.
